In a multi-channel system as described above four channels of audio signals are obtained from an original sound field and are encoded by an encoder into two channels. The encoded two channels may be recorded on recording media such as CD, DVD or the like or broadcast via stereo TV or FM radio. The encoded two channels may be reproduced from the recording media or broadcast and decoded by means of a matrix decoder back into four channels approximating the four channels of audio signals obtained from the original sound field. The decoded signals may be applied to four speakers to reproduce the original sound field through suitable amplifiers.
Because the four channels of audio signals are encoded into two channels by the encoder it may not be possible for the decoder to reproduce signals that are identical to the original four audio signals. As a result, cross-talk between adjacent channels may increase so that it may not be possible to obtain a reproduced sound field that is identical to the original sound field.
The present invention may provide a matrix decoder having improved separation between respective channels including between front and rear channels and between left and right channels.
The present invention may provide a matrix decoder capable of alleviating cross-talk between the respective channels to thereby improve the quality of the reproduced sound field.
The present invention may provide a matrix decoder capable of improving image stability in the reproduced sound field.